Error Sans x WindowsXP Undyne :3
by bubLp0pR
Summary: Based on some random ship comments left on a Windows XP v of Spear of Justice. Figured i'd actually make it to prove some weird point? (idek, it's 2am rn... don't judge me) Youtube clip here: /watch?v -yN8J0GqCY&lc z13bezxg0ziadfzob04cjhlaxzvpjtvoiuo0k.1497196879625754


p class="p1"span class="hiliteStyle"strongAuthor's Note: Error Sans belongs to LoverofPiggies. Windows XP Undyne was inspired by this video: a href=" watch?v=-yN8J0GqCYlc=z13bezxg0ziadfzob04cjhlaxzvpjtvoiuo0k.1497196879625754"x/a and comments by TheEpicGamer 0110 and Dragon8872 AJ shipping her with Error Sans. Haha, you didn't think i'd do it? Well THINK AGAIN lol. (i wrote this at 2 am... kill me now)/strong/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"em"Will people ever stop making these stupid AUs?" Error wondered to himself as he wandered the corrupted pathway of waterfall. He had found this universe yesterday, an original version of Undertale that had become corrupted because it was struggling to run on the old Windows XP software. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"em"They're getting more creative, I'll give them that." He grunted to himself. Already he had deleted the greater part of the erroneous world. All that was left was to remove the worst patch of bad code: this universe's Undyne. It sickened him to see the scene he was standing in, pixels had rearranged themselves distorting the landscape into a hideous blur of dark blue and aqua. This was all wrong. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. This was all disgusting - bad code. It needed to be erased. It gave him some relief that he was almost done destroying the universe. With the difficult enemies, sans and frisk, out of the way this fight would prove easy. He had faced countless Undyne's in countless universes before this after all./em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emStepping towards the mountain he was enraged to see the opening to the Hotland had collapsed on itself, empty voids of code left in the space where the peak was supposed to be. If that fish wasn't waiting on the mountain, then where could she be? He turned around to see a filthy glitch in front of him. At one time he may have been Monster Kid but now all he was was a pile of scattered yellow and brown pixels, half his face unrecognisable. Error knew how this went, he grinned and sent his blue wires to strangle the monster… like clockwork the false Undyne moved in at the last second and became tangled in the cords herself. He wasn't an idiot though, using more string he also captured not-Monster Kid. As much as not-Undyne was the priority it would just waste time to let the stupid creature escape. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emNot-Undyne looked on at Error with a look of pure hatred. He shrugged it off. Why should he care what a pointless dirty error like her thought? Someone has to do this, and last time he checked, no one else was standing in line to clean out the trash. "So I guess little old me will have to do it" he thought smugly. He moved towards not-Monster Kid, pulled his arm and squeezed at their soul until it snapped. He smiled, this was always the best part of the job. Watching the wrong things disappear into dust. A roar erupted from the figure next to him. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emThe corruption had done a real number on her. Ones and zeros were streaming down her face in a constant cycle in place of her eyepatch and her armour had melted to merge with her wet scaly skin to form a sick metallic hybrid. Killing her at this point would be an act of mercy. The moved closer to her and reached for the cord that had wrapped around her neck, pulling lightly so that she had no choice but look down at him. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"em"W-wh-hy are yo-ou eve-nn doi-ing this-s?" She asked, her voice had a similar distorted glitch to his own, after years of practice, he was better at concealing it but the dialect still came easily to him. The fact unsettled him. "What d-d-did we ever-ver do to yo-you?" /em/p  
p class="p1"em"Filthy glitches like you are wasting space in the multiverse. You are abominations that need to be removed." He said calmly. With that, he tugged his forefinger, which was linked to not-Undyne's soul and watched with satisfaction as it started burst apart. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emBut then it froze. Undyne's entire body became a statue, the sprite having frozen in place. This ticked Error off. "ST-STUPID CORRUP-CORRUPTED CODE!" He yelled, letting some of his normal stutter through without realising or caring. He kicked the collection of small squares. They remained hard and still, just leaving his slipper-covered foot aching instead. He'd had enough of this. Accessing the game's files, he used his right hand to "click" on not-Undyne. HE looked down the options before finally finding what he was looking for. DELETE. He pressed it quickly. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emAn error box appeared. He swore. Another one popped up over it. Then three more. Rapidly, thousands of error boxes covered the fish woman, creating a sea of sound. Error took an involuntary step back in fear. The boxes converged together, forming a shape./em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emMicrosoft notice boxes started appearing and disappearing in front of him./em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|My Body.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|It feels like it's tearing apart.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|But this can't be the end.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|You killed all my friends. Alphys. Asgore. Papyrus. Sans.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|I don't care if we're just 'glitches' to you.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|Right now, I can feel all their codes converging as one. They have one goal.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|To defeat you.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p1"em_/em/p  
p class="p1"em|Die.|/em/p  
p class="p1"em—/em/p  
p class="p2"em /em/p  
p class="p1"emSlowly the error boxes started closing, revealing what was behind them. Smiling back at him as the most beautiful mess of code he had ever seen. He had to stop himself from moaning in desire at the sexy collection of ones and zeros. Error sounds, organised into a twisted Spear of Justice soundtrack, played in the background as she prepared her attack. Polarised colours, her white armour with a blue heart at the centre and green hair slung back in a green ponytail stared at him. Behind her, thousands of mouse pointers hovered in the air, targeted at the small black skeleton. She gave him a sadistic grin. He had never seen a more attractive glitch in all his life./em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emThe fight, in all honesty, wasn't that much harder than any other Undyne the Undying fight to his disappointment. Dodging all the pointers, he moved in closer to her. Before she could realise what was happening, he was in range and wrapped the blue magic of his attack around her. She was again stuck in his clutches. He continued pacing forwards until they were inches apart. The sound of her ragged, computer generated breathing filled his ears. Chest to chest, it was everything he could do to not take her right there and then. Her eyes glowed with unspeakable fury. The light only made her look more adorable to him… No! He couldn't do this! Not with an abomination! She was bad code! Just another problem to be fixed and destroyed from his perfect world. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"em…So why couldn't he stop staring into her eyes? /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"emHer chest moved up and down to the same beat as his. The distance between them was magnetic, urging them both to move in and fill it with their bodies. Before he realised what was happening, his bony face had pressed against hers, sucking deeply into the glitches mouth. He let out a moan in surprised delight. Undyne wrapped her arms around him, gripping deeply into his jacket. Mmmmmm. Error or not, this was the best thing he had ever tasted. She pulled from him briefly to gasp for air, they both became more frantic, trying to close the gap between them in anyway possible. /em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"emAll intentions to destroy each other were forgotten. They needed to take this further, NOW. Error moved in and /em/spanstrong0010100101 shook the brah's flippidy hand before backing away and leaving the brotastic gal alone and catching her on the flip side. After all kiddies, neither radical party had given that sweet-tasting consent my bros. /strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"-/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Ink stopped typing. No no no no no nooo. His screen was suddenly covered in rainbow fonts, his Error!SansxWindowsXP!Undyne fanfic reduced to dated 90's slang about the dangers of smut fiction. "FRESSSSHHH!" He cried, throwing his keyboard in frustration. And he hadn't even gotten to the actual good stuff yet… /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Fresh poofed in front of him, tacky plastic glasses and all. "You messed with my computer again." It wasn't a question, they both knew it. The skeleton grinned at him "strongNow why would I be doing that my art-lovin dude? Unless you'd been engaging in some downright nasty filthy ship sinning./strong" His eyes turned into demon holes, his text going a black arial. "strongbut I know you'd never do that my rad-tastic bromie, right?"/strong /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Ink knew he stood no chance against Fresh. He was a literal all-consuming virus after all. There was no way to win here. *sigh* "Sure, whatever Fresh." He sank back in his chair in disappointment. Wait... He stopped for a moment. "Fresh… please tell me you didn't tell Error about this-"/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1""IIIIIINNNNNKKKKK!" The glitches roar came from a room a way. Dammit dammit dammit. "Why did I just have the feeling you shipped me across the multiverse with those AU abominations of yours?! If I find out you've been writing that stupid fiction about me again, I'm going to-"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Kill me now." Ink sighed with a face palm. He gave Fresh a glare, who just winked at him, wiggled his bony fingers and vanished in a poof of rainbow smoke. Why did this always happen to emhim/em?/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"span class="hiliteStyle"Authors Note: lololol. You didn't think i'd actually write some sin ship about this did you? I'm far too lazy to do that ;). Enjoy the stuff you did get, if you're really into filthy shipping then just use your imagination :3 And your welcome for the cancer concepts =), enjoy!/span/p 


End file.
